Tu n'es pas sa mère!
by ELFNoona
Summary: JongHyun en a marre que son petit-ami à chaque appel du maknae


Trop c'est trop ! Voilà ce que Kim JongHyun du groupe SHINee se disait. Le faisait-il exprès ? Le trompait-il ? Voulait-il le rendre jaloux ? Il en avait assez que son petit-ami, Kim KiBum, accourt à chaque fois que leur maknae l'appelait ! Il était de plus en plus jaloux du cadet... Là encore, TaeMin avait appelé Key alors qu'ils étaient ensemble et ce dernier s'était précipité vers la cuisine où se situait le jeune danseur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tae !

- J'ai faim !

- Tu veux quoi ?

Après mure réflexion, le plus jeune répondit avec un sourire gigantesque :

- GLACE !

La triple menace des SHINee sortit un bâtonnet glacé du congélateur puis quitta le maknae afin de rejoindre son amant qui boudait.

- Ça ne va pas chéri ?

- J'en ai marre que tu me laisses tomber à chaque fois que le petit appelle !

- Mais voyons mon cœur, je ne te laisse pas tomber.

- Si ! Tu m'abandonnes comme un vieille chaussette sale !

- Mais non, calme-toi.

Key s'était approché de Jjong et jouait avec les mains de ce dernier avant de nicher dans son cou puis de l'embrasser délicatement. Comme si de rien ne s'était passé, JongHyun sourit à son petit-ami et l'entraîna sur le lit pour regarder la télévision. KiBum se lova dans les bras du leader vocal puis soudain, Onew passa le bout de son nez.

- Désolé les tourtereaux mais ça serait pour savoir le menu de ce soir...

JinKi regardait le couple alors que JongHyun avait les yeux fixés sur son amant.

- Mon ange ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, vous n'avez qu'à commander pour une fois. Je suis trop bien ici pour quitter ce petit coin de paradis.

Suite à ces paroles, Key regarda l'homme qu'il aimait dans les yeux puis lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sous le regard d'un leader repartant la queue entre les jambes au salon vers MinHo et TaeMin.

- Désolé les mecs, on commande ce soir.

- Je veux manger une pizza !

- Ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi TaeMin ! Et toi, MinHo ?

- Pizza aussi... Poulet pour toi je suppose... ?

- J'ai bien envie d'une pizza aussi...

Le danseur et le rappeur étaient abasourdis face à leur leader avant de s'exprimer à l'unisson :

- Tu... Ne veux pas de poulet !

- J'ai le droit de vouloir manger une pizza ! Merde alors !

Onew alla donc dans sa chambre en prenant soin de claquer la porte... Après que MinHo ai commandé leur dîner, il commença une partie de jeux vidéo avec TaeMin en attendant le repas. Lorsque le livreur arriva, TaeMin balança sa manette sur le canapé et alla ouvrir... A l'autre bout de leur appartement, le JongKey avait commencé à exprimer gentillement leur amour à travers de multiples baisers avant d'être interrompu par un mioche exaspérant.

- Umma ! Le repas est là ! Tu peux m'amener de la monnaie s'il te plaît ?

A l'entente du mot « Umma », Key poussa JongHyun qui tomba du lit, attrapa le portefeuille bleu qui traînait sur le bureau et se mit à courir en direction du maknae. Il paya le livreur et alla chercher Jjong toujours à terre, emmêlé dans les draps, avant de poser le portefeuille où il l'avait eu.

- Eh ! C'est le mien !

- Tu... Tu es sûr ?

Attend, tu te moques de moi ! C'est NOTRE chambre et ce n'est pas TON portefeuille, conclusion, c'est le mien ! Tu sais que j'aime pas ça du tout qu'on prenne mes affaires sans me le demander !

- Mais chéri... C'est dans la précipitation...

- Ceci est la preuve même de ce que j'affirmais tout à l'heure ! Dès que le gamin t'appelle, tu y va ! Il te demanderait de le sucer, tu le ferais !

- Quoi ! Mais tu es malade mon pauvre ! Je t'aime toi et seulement toi, idiot !

- Peu importe ! Je m'en vais !

Key n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la furie JongHyun avait déjà passait le seuil de la porte d'entrée...

Key s'affala sur le lit et pleura de sa bêtise tandis que JongHyun errait dans les rues pluvieuses de Séoul tel un spectre. Le jeune rappeur réfléchit durant de longues heures aux paroles qu'avait prononcées précédemment son amant puis finit par lui donner raison. En effet, il surprotégeait beaucoup trop le maknae des SHINee qui était à présent un homme. Ce dernier avait en effet 18 ans ! Il devait apprendre à voler de ses propres ailes ! De son côté, JongHyun s'en voulait... N'avait-il pas était trop dur avec l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis si longtemps ? Oh ! Il l'aimait tant ! Pourquoi l'amour était un sentiment si compliqué et difficile à gérer ? Pourquoi malgré les faute qu'ils avaient tout deux commises, restaient-ils ensemble encore plus amoureux que le premier jour ? Vers minuit, Jjong rentra puis alla jeter un coup d'œil dans leur chambre. Key était assoupi, certes, mais une perle ornait le coin de ses yeux endormis. Rempli de culpabilité, JongHyun l'essuya du pouce avant de se déshabiller et se coucher auprès de la clef de son cœur. En pleine nuit, KiBum se réveilla, victime d'un horrible cauchemar dans lequel JongHyun le quittait avant de constater la présence de ce dernier. Suite à cette découverte, Key embrassa son ange, ce qui le fit d'ailleurs un peu ronchonner et bouger légèrement ce qui le plaça au creux de l'épaule de Key. Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de constater à quel point son petit-ami était beau, adorable, mignon et... Incroyablement sexy ! Il hésitait à écouter cette horrible pulsion avant de finalement lui céder dans une honte non-dissimulée... Ce genre de pensée le perdrait un jour... Key se dégagea légèrement de l'emprise de JongHyun puis se fraya un chemin sous la couette. Il était fier de connaître aussi bien son amant ! Il savait qu'il dormait toujours nu lorsqu'il rentrait tard et que KiBum dormait ! Comme à son habitude, Jjong était en tenu d'Adam ce qui plut beaucoup à Key qui était à présent au niveau de son sexe.

- Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller !

Il attrapa de ses doigts fins et délicats le pénis de JongHyun et commença à le titiller du bout de la langue. Il se gonflait de plus en plus suite à l'expérience et au talent de KiBum. Puis lorsqu'il fut « prêt à l'usage », Key prit la verge face à lui en bouche, ce qui fit gémir JongHyun de plaisir et le réveilla.

- Bon Dieu Key, qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Le plus jeune relâcha quelques secondes le pénis de Jjong afin de lui répondre.

- Ça paraît évident chéri, je te suce.

Suite à ces paroles, Key retourna à sa fellation. Il savait comment se faire pardonner auprès de son amant. Par conséquent, il lécha le phallus de JongHyun sur tout son long avant de le reprendre afin d'effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient. Après de longues minutes de travail et de dure labeur, Key réussit à faire jouir JongHyun qui se libéra dans la bouche de KiBum. Ce dernier avala la précieuse semence avant de remonter embrasser JongHyun.

- Je suis...

- Vraiment désolé ? Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir. Et puis... Tu as su te faire pardonner... Je te promet que je parlerai à TaeMin demain ! Il doit comprendre qu'à présent, ce n'est plus un enfant ! Il est adul...

Key n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que JongHyun et lui entendirent diverses soupirs venant de la chambre voisine qui s'avérait être celle du dit TaeMin...

- Oh mon dieu ! Mon bébé se fait violer !

- A mon avis, ce n'est pas un viol !

- Oh non ! Je refuse de croire de telles bêtises ! Allons voir !

Key traîna son aîné hors du lit puis vers la porte avant que JongHyun n'émette une condition.

- Laisse moi au moins mettre un boxer !

- Requête acceptée...

JongHyun cacha sa nudité puis retourna dans le lit pensant que Key le laisserait faire !

- Kim JongHyun ! Lève ton petit cul sexy de ce lit tout de suite et viens avec moi voir qui viol notre fils !

- Notre fils ?

- Magne !

Tout deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'à côté puis ils ouvrirent la porte sur un TaeMin essoufflé, les jambes enroulées autour de la taille d'un MinHo ruisselant et lui aussi à bout de souffle. Les apercevant, TaeMin se mit à hurler et recouvrit son corps nu ainsi que celui de MinHo.

- Ah ! Umma ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

- A toi de me dire ce que lui fait là ! J'ai cru que tu te faisais violer !

- Je... Je suis un homme maintenant...

- JongHyun en profita pour régler ses comptes...

- Un homme ! C'est pour ça que tu appelles Key à chaque fois que tu as un problème ?

- Désolé pour ça JongHyun Hyung...

- Excusez moi de faire tache avec ma demande un peu bizarre mais... MinHo ?

- Mmh ?

- Aurais-tu l'amabilité de te retirer de TaeMin et de changer de position ?

- Oh ! C'est tout à fait normal !

MinHo s'exécuta sous le regard amusé de JongHyun puis KiBum reprit la parole :

- Je pense que ceci est le déclic dont j'avais besoin... TaeMin... Maintenant que tu as ton prince charmant, je n'accourerai plus lorsque tu m'appelleras... Tu demanderas à ton chevalier servant...

- Mais... Umma !

- Non TaeMin ! Plus de Umma qui tiennent ! Bonne nuit tout les deux et ne faites pas trop de bruit, on essaye de dormi à côté !

Le JongKey quitta la chambre de maknae de leur marche gracieuse afin de retrouver la sienne. Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau couchés, JongHyun se mit à rire puis s'adressa à KiBum :

- Je t'avais bien dis qu'il ne se faisait pas violer !

- Non mais tu y crois toi ! Avec MinHo !

- Calme toi mon amour...

JongHyun essaya d'apaiser son amant en lui embrassant d'abord les lèvres puis le cou.

- Tu as raison ! Ça m laisse plus de temps à t'accorder mon ange !

- J'aime cette option !

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser une dernière fois et de sombrer enlacés dans les bras de Morphée...

Key fut réveillé par la chaleur du premier rayon de soleil puis observa JongHyun en remettant des mèches de cheveux obstruant son visage endormi et paisible. Il se leva doucement puis fit son tour de chambre en commençant par celle de son leader. Onew dormait, ne faisant qu'un avec sa couette, ce qui fit sourire KiBum qui ferma délicatement la porte avant de se diriger vers la chambre de MinHo. Il ouvrit la porte sur un lit vide puis soudain, il se rappela les événements ultérieurs ayant eu lieu la veille. De ce fait, il se dirigea vers la chambre du petit TaeMin qu'il découvrit endormi dans les bras de son désormais amant qui retourna se coucher au creux de l'épaule de son petit-ami afin de laisser à MinHo le temps de se sauver discrètement de la chambre du maknae. Key connaissait bien cela l'ayant vécu au début de sa relation avec JongHyun. Il sourit donc avant d'embrasser chastement son conjoint et d'admirer ses traits durant une bonne heure. Commençant à s'ennuyer fermement, Key dévora subtilement le cou de son amant qui se réveilla en ouvrant subitement les yeux, surpris de la démarche de KiBum. Ce dernier éclata de son rire tonitruant puis adressa un de ses plus éclatants sourires à Jjong.

- Bonjour mon cœur !

- Coucou toi ! Tu m'as réveillé alors que je faisais un rêve génial !

- C'était quoi ?

- Mmh... Laisse moi te montrer...

Rapidement, JongHyun se retrouva à califourchon sur Key et lui avait subtilisé sa chemise.

- Pourquoi tu me piques toujours mes chemises pour dormir ?

- Elles sont confortables et comme ça, je suis enveloppé de ton odeur.

- Peu importe...

JongHyun cessa cette conversation puis embrassa le torse de Key qui se redressa lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre. Cependant, Jjong le plaqua violemment contre le matelas et lui dit d'une voix autoritaire :

- Laisse TaeMin ! Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul ! De toute façon, il a MinHo maintenant...

- Tu as raison ! Et puis... Je ne serai capable de rien faire... Tu m'excites trop comme ça...

Ils rirent puis TaeMin passa le bout de sa petite tête par la porte avant de recevoir un oreiller en pleine poire et d'aller chercher MinHo pour lui préparer son petit-déjeuner...


End file.
